


The Symphony of Empty Talks

by Altavista



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what is this, I just can't describe it properly, Romance, probably weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altavista/pseuds/Altavista
Summary: That day in the school hallway Betty Copper was looking just for one familiar glance.





	The Symphony of Empty Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm writing not only Sprousehart fanfictions, but Bughead also. Kind of a progress, I guess.  
> This idea is probably weird, because you can't even describe it properly, but I tried and I hope it didn't disappoint you too much.
> 
> I apologize in advance, because English isn’t my first language, so there is a huge possibility for mistakes. Thank you for being you and for reading this. I love you.
> 
> P. S. Looking for beta! Please, someone, save me!

An old record with a Symphony of empty talks was playing in the school hallway. The lonely musician was singing the song of careless teenagers. It was the time for school dances and everyone gathered in the hallway.

Oh, how lovely were naive girls, who are always too funny and not attractive enough! How charming were those self-confident and empty boys!

In the school hallway you can find millions of different melodies, but no one cares.

Here the guys from the football team overdone with a perfume, and girls with a make-up. So what? They were still standing at the lockers and exchanging empty phrases that were melting in the air, merging with the other and forming the Symphony of empty talks. It was so ordinary, but you couldn’t fail to notice too long fluttering eyelashes, cherry lipsticks and smell of horribly cloying perfumes.

Betty Cooper was walking down the hallway smoothly and slowly. She wasn’t listening to the Symphony of empty talks. Nobody was watching her movements, but she wasn’t looking for their glances. She wanted to find just one.

If someone had cared, he would have noticed that something has changed in Betty that day. Her ponytail was replaced by wheaten cashmere curls. They were hovering somewhere in the centimeter in the air every time she took a step, and every time they casually touched her bare shoulders, her body was covered with small, hardly noticeable goosebumps. 

Her green topaz eyes didn’t look mysterious, but stealthily. In the hallway they weren’t shining bright, but lively and with genuine interest. She didn't assess all those careless teenagers: there was no need. For some reason, she didn’t care anymore.

She didn’t notice the empty smiles of the boys from the football team and the naive glances of the girls. The Ronetts "Be my baby" was playing in someone’s headphones too loudly, but she didn’t notice it too.

No, something significant didn’t happen with Betty. It was just a small change of her appearance for the dances. Well, it seemed like it wasn’t a bad decision.  
Archie and Veronica were also standing at the lockers and making their own contribution to the Symphony of empty talks. No, it is not necessary to condemn them. You would also love these empty conversations because they are not binding, ask for nothing and leave nothing behind.

It seemed like Archie and Veronica were the perfect combination when he slightly bent his head and told her those unimportant things, which only two of them knew about. She laughed and threw back her black hair, which looked like the best satin, shimmering in the light. Her retro style dress. His classic suit and a charming smile. They definitely came from a vintage card from ‘50s. The righteous sinners and the sinful righteous, nothing more.

For the first time in this year Betty looked at them without feelings, without emotions. She wasn’t looking for their glances.

They felt the touch of her indifferent gaze and looked in her direction. For a moment a surprise flashed in their eyes. Betty smiled to them with her scarlet apple smile and they could not help, but stared at her. Who would notice that her lips weren’t of the crimson color of gum? It was the moment, which was almost as long as eternity for this careless hallway.

"Oh, Betty, you look amazing," almost sang Veronica when Betty came closer to them.

"Thank you," Betty smiled again, but felt nothing. She straightened her dress of a soft pink color and looked at the corridor, but didn’t see the desired glance and turned around again.

"You're really beautiful today," as always charmingly said Archie, looking into her green eyes. Here he was, standing in front of her in a classic suit and smiling at her, telling her compliments, but it didn’t touch her heart anymore. For a moment Betty noticed in his eyes something different, something more, but it was too late. His smile was seductive and attractive, but not enough. She would answer with a reserved smile, because that was the same Archie, but no longer for her. It just happens sometimes that people are too late to notice someone who is so close to them. Sorry, Archie, you started to enjoy the play when it has already come to the end.

"So, what about dancing?" impatiently asked Veronica, but her words melted in the air.

"Is that Jughead?" said Archie, looking at the end of the corridor.

The time around stopped with this phrase. It has frozen in the form of a transparent jelly, waiting for someone to stir it. But nobody was in hurry.

Slowly, like in the best traditions of the genre, Betty turned, and her cashmere wavy hair froze inches above her bare shoulders. Jughead Jones in his unusual suit, but with well known suspenders was walking down the corridor right near them. He didn't stop, but his eyes froze directly opposite Betty’s emerald ones. Lips painted her face with the most beautiful apple smile and she didn’t hear the Symphony of empty talks and Archie’s compliments. The time has frozen in the form of a transparent jelly and all she could see was the smirk of Jughead Jones. In his eyes she saw something that she has never seen in anyone's eyes before. And that's what really touched her heart. 

He didn't asses her and crumble compliments. He just looked at her with the glance that usually says millions of the most amazing things in the world and the most important one. He loved that scarlet apple smile and he probably could have a lot to say about it, but he didn't. Because he knew that it would ruin the moment.  
Someone touched the jelly and the Symphony of empty talks started to play again. Jughead didn’t stop, but went down the school hallway, wiping the smirk off his face with a hand. It wasn’t necessary for someone else to see it.

Betty turned to Archie and Veronica, shivering from the touch of her golden hair to the bare shoulders. She was looking at them, but absently. She was smiling, but it wasn’t like with him.

In a few minutes the music will play and the most ordinary teenagers will dance, but no one will notice. No, time hadn’t stopped at that moment of the intersection of their glances. There was no soft pink dress and no smirk. It seemed like it was the truth. But no. It was the illusion of the Symphony of empty talks. It was that beautiful moment of a lie and you believed. But that’s ok. I believed it too. No doubts, moments like this can’t be real. 

But wait, then whose was that scarlet apple smile?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of surprised that you read it all. Anyway, thank you one more time.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. I'm dying.


End file.
